Mortis Causa
by Booh
Summary: Ella ya no podía sentir dolor alguno, pero su hijo sí, y esa noche iba a hacer realidad su dulce venganza: quería que Harry Potter sufriera, quería destrozar el recuerdo de su familia. Quería hacerle recordar ese momento el resto de sus malditos días.


A riesgo de que me tachéis de degenerada mental, advierto ya a los navegantes de que este fic tiene de todo:

**calificación para mayores, femslash, angst, drama, palabras malsonantes, violencia y ciertos tintes de necrofilia (sí, has leído correctamente: necrofilia)**. Así que si algo estoy haciendo bien creo que es dejar las advertencias necesarias al lector incauto y despistado que venga aquí, buscando mi temática habitual. ¡Eso no lo vas a encontrar! Huye ahora o quédate para siempre. Advertido estás. Luego no quiero reclamaciones.

Para este fic he tenido una maravillosa beta reader, **Dahl**, y una invitada vip, **Jycel**, y me consta que ha hecho todo lo posible para que quedara decente. Me ha dado unos valiosos consejos que, por desgracia, no he sido capaz de plasmar tanto como me hubiese gustado. Pero, igualmente, su ayuda me ha servido de mucho y se merece un aplauso por ello.

Dicho esto, bueno, pediría un poco de clemencia a quien se lo lea porque a) juro que mi salud mental es buena a pesar de haber escrito esto y b) estoy muy lejos (pero mucho) de hacer algo de calidad en este género. Si acaso, este suicidio literario al que me someto obedece al hecho de que a veces necesito probar cosas nuevas. Aclarado todo lo que era necesario aclarar, procedo a dejar el fic…

**AVISO2: Este fic no es una perita en dulce. Puede llegar a ser desagradable. ¿Algún valiente? ;P**

* * *

**-Mortis Causa-**

-Tú quédate aquí. Mantén los ojos abiertos.

El silencio de la noche sucumbió a la orden de aquella voz cavernosa. Los ojos de Bellatrix brillaron bajo la tímida luz de la única farola que iluminaba la calle mientras observaba el movimiento ondulante de su capa, cortando el viento helado, y el crujir de sus pasos sobre la gravilla que conducía hasta la puerta de entrada.

Había llegado la hora.

Oh, no podía creer que hubiera sido tan fácil, tan ridículamente sencillo. Esos estúpidos y confiados magos, siempre pensando que su patética valentía era suficiente para salvarlos. Pero esta vez nada ni nadie iba a ser capaz de protegerlos. Esta vez estaba cerca, más que nunca, sólo unos pasos le separaban de aplastar la última piedra que se interponía en su camino.

-Pero…

Lord Voldemort se detuvo en seco. Fueron apenas dos segundos en los que, al posar sus negros ojos en los suyos, Bellatrix supo que se había equivocado. Podía sentirlo en el silencio que reinaba en el ambiente, espeso, vivo, palpable; un silencio tan intenso que le caló hasta los huesos y la obligó a bajar los ojos con arrepentimiento.

-NO repliques. Te he dado una orden –le susurró con voz sepulcral y autoritaria, arrastrando las palabras.

El tenebroso mago ni siquiera se giró para dar la orden. Retomó entonces la marcha y sus pies desmenuzaron las pequeñas piedras que se apilaban frente al porche de entrada. Sonrió al llegar a la puerta.

La noche había caído con su banquete de estrellas y hoy el invitado a la cena era la muerte.

Pulsó el timbre y Bella contuvo la respiración al escuchar la puerta renqueando sobre sus goznes. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por acompañar a su Señor en la caída de los últimos baluartes de la resistencia, por ver sus caras paralizadas por el terror cuando el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos cercenara el último hálito de su malograda existencia. Pero aquello no era lo más importante en ese momento. Lo único verdaderamente importante era que el último obstáculo iba a caer y, ella, Bellatrix, iba a tener el honor de ser testigo de su muerte.

James Potter giró suavemente la perilla hasta que llegó a su tope, y fue tirando de la puerta hacia su cuerpo, hasta que quedó lo suficientemente abierta para poder ver quién estaba detrás, sonriendo con frialdad.

-¡Es él, Lily, corre!

La puerta se cerró de golpe con un sonido seco (BUM) cuando Lord Voldemort desapareció tras ella. Bellatrix tuvo problemas para controlar su entusiasmo. Tenía el estómago revuelto y su corazón repiqueteaba contra el tambor de su pecho, a la espera de una señal. Fue difícil, pero consiguió aguardar pacientemente, atenta a cualquier movimiento que se produjera en el interior de la casa de los Potter.

Apenas unos segundos después, una explosión de color verde asesino chocó contra los cristales de las ventanas de la planta inferior.

Eso era: el primer hierbajo había sido arrancado.

El traidor de James Potter estaba muerto. MUERTO.

Bella rió con todas sus fuerzas, y en el interior de la casa, Lord Voldemort se sumó su alegría. Su risa, carente de vida, heló todo a su paso mientras su cuerpo se elevaba para subir flotando hasta la segunda planta.

-¡Tú! –gritó al ver a Lily, que tenía apretado a su hijo contra su pecho. En sus ojos se reflejó la viva imagen de la muerte-. Sólo quiero al niño –siseó.

-¡No! –gritó la mujer antes de escapar corriendo hacia la habitación del bebé.

Cerró la puerta rápidamente mientras escuchaba unos tétricos pasos acercarse con lentitud y esa risa despiadada que consiguió quitarle el aliento. Con lágrimas en los ojos, colocó a su hijo en la cuna que había junto a la ventana.

En el exterior los minutos parecían eternos, pero la mortífaga permaneció atenta por si venía alguien indeseable. El viento frío ululó al colarse por los vericuetos de las viviendas cuyas ventanas iluminaban los destellos de un televisor o la lamparita a cuya pálida luz leía un vecino, ajeno por completo a la amenaza que se cernía sobre el techo de los Potter. Sonrió complacida por la inquietante soledad de la calle y unos segundos después pudo ver nuevamente aquel fogonazo de luz verde que hizo que su corazón bombeara con fuerza. Esta vez había sido en la segunda planta.

_Hasta nunca, pequeño_.

Entonces algo extraño ocurrió. Bella frunció el ceño al ver un tercer resplandor inmediatamente después del segundo.

Tres. Habían sido tres rayos, no dos, como ella había estado esperando que sucediera.

Una oleada de orgullo desenfrenado recorrió todo su cuerpo al comprender lo que había pasado.

Ninguno de ellos había podido entender la vehemente oposición de Snape. Su tartamudeo, los aspavientos, el sudor mojando su frente, la cara desencajada… esa absurda ansiedad propia de un mago ordinario al descubrir que Su Señor tenía planeado acabar con los Potter.

Patético…

Si hubiera sido por ella, Snape habría pagado las consecuencias de su osadía. Le habría torturado hasta la muerte, le habría obligado a suplicar clemencia y pedir perdón hasta hacerle comprender que nadie, NADIE, debía contradecir los deseos del Señor Tenebroso.

Cómo odiaba a Snape por ello, por ser tan blando, un traidor comparable a la mala hierba de su primo y un farsante que fingía buenos propósitos a todas luces dudosos. Vergüenza de su propia sangre, eso era en realidad. Y cuando pensaba que no podía odiarle más, Voldemort se había doblegado a sus deseos accediendo a no matar a la Sangre Sucia. Incomprensible. Él nunca había accedido a ninguna de sus súplicas y, sin embargo, ahora le estaba concedido aquel estúpido deseo a Snape, entre todas las personas.

Pero ya no eran solo los celos que le había despertado aquel inconcebible episodio, sino que también estaba convencida que Lily Potter podía causarles problemas. Sola o acompañada del traidor de su marido, no era de fiar. Por eso no pudo dejar escapar una sonrisa triunfal cuando, al ver los tres rayos, comprendió que la Sangre Sucia también había caído.

Su Señor había cumplido con los designios de su destino y la idea de presenciar la desesperación de Severus Snape le resultó absolutamente deliciosa. No podía esperar a ver su cara demudada, el abismo de la pérdida en sus ojos al enterarse de que ya nada podía interponerse entre Su Señor y los Mortífagos, ni tan siquiera su, oh, querida y hermosa Lily Potter.

Sintió su corazón pujando por salir de su pecho, una corriente de adrenalina bullendo por sus mejillas, ocultas tras aquella capucha que le tapaba parcialmente la cara.

Aguzó el oído, esperando oír una señal o una risa complacida que le confirmara que su misión había concluido. Pero los minutos pasaban tortuosamente y el único sonido que rasgaba el silencio procedía de la bombilla de una farola que bizqueaba quejumbrosamente, emitiendo un ruido chirriante, tan molesto como la duda que empezó a asolar el interior de su pecho.

Pero no. Aquello era imposible, el mocoso no podía haber… pero y si…

Enferma de ansiedad, corrió apresuradamente hasta la puerta, que cedió tan pronto la empujó con una mano inestable, temblorosa. Estaba contradiciendo las órdenes de su señor y despertar su ira le hacía sentir vértigo. Pero aquello era más importante. Tarde o temprano, ÉL sabría recompensarla por ello.

Nada más entrar, vio el cuerpo desplomado de James tendido en el suelo. Parecía muerto, pero no podía asegurarlo. Se acercó, enferma por descubrir la verdad, aunque no optó por agacharse para tomarle el pulso o comprobar si todavía respiraba. Ella no iba a caer tan bajo, porque lo último que haría sería postrarse de rodillas ante un traidor de su sangre, y dar la impresión de que trataba de socorrerlo. Vivo o muerto, todavía tenía un orgullo que proteger. Optó entonces por darle un fuerte puntapié en la cadera. Su cuerpo no se movió, pero tampoco hubo una protesta, y la palidez de su rostro dejaba entrever que la vida lo estaba abandonando poco a poco, como el ladrón que lucha por salir por la puerta trasera cargando un botín muy pesado. Su piel comenzaba a estar azulada, y uno de sus párpados, semiabierto, dejaba entrever el blanco de un ojo que no miraba a ningún lugar en concreto. Sonrió con alivio: estaba muerto, no podía ser de otra manera.

Bellatrix golpeó la palma de su mano con la varita, tal y como habría hecho un profesor con la regla con la que planea azotar a un alumno. Caminó en círculos, deleitándose con la visión del difundo James Potter y recordando las ocasiones en las que se habían encontrado.

_Y mírate ahora, Potter. Eres tan patético… Habrías hecho bien en no luchar contra los de tu sangre. Pero no. Tú tenías que ser diferente, ¿no es así? Tú tenías que juntarte con Sangres Sucia, hombres lobo y traidores como mi primo. ¡Escoria! No eres más que eso, Potter: pura, sucia y desdeñable escoria. ¿Y de qué te ha servido?_

Bellatrix rió con todas sus fuerzas. Y esa risa pareció despertar la poca vida que todavía respiraba en aquella casa. Confundida, giró la cabeza y adoptó una posición de defensa.

El llanto de un niño.

El llanto de un maldito niño había llegado hasta sus oídos desde la segunda planta. Estaba segura de ello.

_No es posible_.

Se quedó paralizada, tratando de encontrar una explicación razonable a la vida que berreaba para manifestarse. ¡Pero ella los había visto! ¡Había visto tres rayos! ¡Tres! ¡Tres Avada Kedavra!

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron de par en par. Si el niño estaba vivo era porque algo había truncado sus planes, algo inesperado que no habían previsto con suficiente cautela. Corrió escaleras arriba, nerviosa, aterrada por ese yunque de pánico que pesaba tanto en su estómago que aniquilaba sus siempre decididos pasos.

Siguió el llanto de la criatura y finalmente entró en el dormitorio. Allí estaba. Allí estaba el cuerpo de Lily Evans, la esposa de James Potter. Allí, tendida sobre los barrotes de la cuna de su hijo –aún tocándolo-, estaba la madre de Harry James Potter, la endemoniada criatura que parecía ahogarse en sollozos bajo unas blancas sábanas de lino.

Se acercó vacilantemente a la cuna, nerviosa. Si de veras estaba vivo, quería verlo con sus propios ojos. Lo destapó con un movimiento brusco, airado, y comprobó con sorpresa que Harry estaba indemne salvo por esa minúscula porción de piel lacerada que brillaba con intensidad en su frente. Tenía forma de rayo y era de un rojo tan vivo que no cabía duda de que se la había hecho recientemente.

Muy recientemente.

-¡NO! –gritó con desesperación.

Como si se temiera lo peor, el pecho de Bella subió y bajó presa de un miedo cerval. Le faltaba el aliento y con ojos desorbitados empezó a inspeccionar la habitación. Algo en su interior, una incómoda sospecha, le decía que aquel niño había acabado con su Señor. ¿Pero cómo? Apenas era un bebé, un endeble bebé que ni siquiera se había inmutado cuando se había acercado. No parecía tener ningún poder extraordinario ni nada que pudiera acabar con un mago de la talla de Voldemort. Por eso pensó que todavía quedaba esperanza, que probablemente estaría oculto, malherido tal vez, pero vivo, y ella podría acudir en su ayuda. Miró en redondo, pero no vio nada. No estaba. El Señor Tenebroso parecía haberse esfumado y ahora se encontraba sola en aquel absurdo cuarto.

-¡Mi Señor! –gritó con desgarrada desesperación-. ¡Mi señor!

Advirtió entonces la cenefa en tonos azulados. Por ella volaban a toda velocidad decenas de pequeños magos montando alegremente sus escobas. Sonreían de una manera tan risueña que sintió arcadas y hasta tuvo deseos de arrancarla para acabar con aquel errático vagar de los dibujos.

Había juguetes desperdigados por el suelo. Rodeaban macabramente el cuerpo sin vida de Lily Potter como si estuvieran asistiendo a un funeral de plástico, de juguetería, de colores vivos, corazones y sonrisas. Bellatrix se sintió enferma al verse rodeada del azul pastel con el que habían sido pintadas las paredes, y los pequeños detalles que, sin duda, había puesto allí el cariño de una madre. Sus ojos parecían querer salir de las cuencas. Miraban frenéticamente a todas partes y unas venas rojizas tiñeron el blanco que rodeaba su pupila.

Lumus, lumus, lumus.

Y los peluches... Los endemoniados peluches que seguramente habían comprado los Potter para hacer sonreír a su hijo. Sonreír... le pareció ver que uno de ellos le estaba dedicando una de aquellas estúpidas sonrisas; dulce en aquellos labios cosidos a su esponjosa y mullida cabeza.

Lumus, lumus, lumus.

Creyó volverse loca. La idea de reducir a polvo aquella tierna habitación infantil empezó a crecer en su interior. Era irónico que Su Señor hubiera encontrado su final allí. Se resistía a creerlo. Dio unos pasos inestables y sus pies tropezaron con una pequeña escoba. Gritó a pleno pulmón al verla, con rabia. Luego la pisó con todas sus fuerzas, partiéndola en dos.

Era una estrategia, tenía que ser una inteligente estrategia de los Potter para volverla loca. No sabía cómo lo habían hecho ahora que ambos estaban muertos, pero seguramente habían adivinado las intenciones de Voldemort y que ella lo acompañaría para cerciorarse de que nada arruinaba sus planes. Tenía que calmarse, pensar con claridad si quería descubrir qué le había ocurrido a su Señor. Respiró profundamente, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, pero entonces los llantos del niño se hicieron insoportables y por encima de ellos todavía podía escuchar aquel encantamiento, martilleando sus oídos una y otra vez: _Lumus, Lumus, Lumus_.

Bellatrix buscó de dónde procedía el sonido y fijó sus ojos en un reloj con forma de muñeco. Estaba vestido con una túnica de mago e inclinaba la cabeza como un autómata, de lado a lado, mientras sus labios de plástico se abrían para entonar las mismas palabras: _Lumus, Lumus, Lumus_.

Su corazón dio un redoble de tambor. Harta de aquel circo, lo apuntó con la varita y le lanzó un _incendio_ que lo redujo a cenizas, quemando la pintura de la pared de la que pendía.

-¡Mi Señor! –volvió a clamar, vagando sin rumbo fijo por la estancia y volcando todo a su paso. Libros, juguetes, papeles que se derrumbaron sobre el suelo con el peso de su ira.

Caminó de nuevo hacia la ventana, a cuyo lado estaba la cuna del bebé, e inspeccionó con minuciosidad la cicatriz del niño, que no dejaba de llorar. Aquella herida era tan rara que supo que algo horrible había ocurrido.

El cuerpo de su madre seguía parcialmente colgado de los barrotes de la cuna, y Harry estaba tocando desesperadamente una de sus manos, como si pensara que podía tomarlo en brazos para protegerlo.

-¡Estúpida criatura! ¡Vete al infierno! –dijo mientras empujaba sin piedad a Lily Potter, que cayó desplomada a los pies de la cuna.

De lo que no se dio cuenta Bellatrix, demasiado ocupada como estaba en observar al crío, es que ese gesto de crueldad desmedida pareció despertar una magia muy antigua, difícil de comprender por cualquiera que nunca hubiera sentido el amor de una madre por su hijo. Como si de dos partes de un todo se tratara, una luz blanca iluminó a Lily Potter y una espesa nube del mismo color se separó de su cuerpo tendido sobre la moqueta.

Aturdida, lo que ya era un reflejo del alma de Lily, trató de palparse, pero sus manos se encontraron con una masa incorpórea. En lo más profundo de su ser lo sabía, pero ahora había podido constatarlo: estaba muerta.

Lily miró hacia la derecha y se encontró con aquella figura encapuchada. Alta, delgada, con la cara parcialmente cubierta y esos ademanes caninos, de un perro olisqueando a su presa. Reprimió un gemido cuando comprendió de quién se trataba. Se acordó de los Longbottom, de su perpetua estancia en el hospital, de cómo los había torturado hasta hacerles perder la cordura. Recordó también a todos los magos a los que había asesinado con aquella varita endemoniada, manchada de la sangre y el sufrimiento de tantas víctimas a las que había ajusticiado con ella. Su crueldad desmedida era equiparable a la del propio Voldemort, y sólo podía haber un motivo para que ella estuviera allí: mataría a Harry, asesinaría a su único hijo si ella no era capaz de impedirlo.

El miedo la paralizó momentáneamente cuando vio que las manos de Bellatrix se habían asido a los barrotes de la cuna. Los estaba apretando con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se habían quedado blancos. Decidida a defender a su hijo, se interpuso entre la mortífaga y el lecho del pequeño.

-¡Apártate de él! –gritó a dos palmos de su cara-. ¡Harry no tiene nada que ver en esto! –y empezó a asestarle puñetazos furiosos que una y otra vez la atravesaban sin causarle daño alguno.

Bellatrix se quitó la capucha y dejó al descubierto sus angulosos rasgos y esos enfurecidos ojos negros inyectados en sangre. Se inclinó sobre la cuna de Harry hasta que su cara quedó a dos centímetros de la suya.

-¿Dónde está? –tronó-. ¿Qué has hecho con él?

-¡Apártate de _mi hijo_! –repitió antes de comprender que ninguno de los dos podía escucharla o sentir su presencia.

Creyó volverse loca de impotencia. Creyó morir por segunda vez al ver que no podía hacer nada por defenderlo. Pero estaba viva, de alguna manera lo estaba, y deseaba tanto que Harry apreciara su presencia que se acurrucó a su lado y comenzó a susurrarle cariñosas palabras al oído.

-Tranquilo, pequeño, tranquilo –le dijo, sin creer ella misma en lo que decía-. Todo va a salir bien. Mamá está aquí, mi vida. Mamá está aquí… Y ella va a impedir que te hagan daño. Ella nunca te va a abandonar.

Los llantos del bebé se intensificaron al notar la cálida y pesada respiración de Bellatrix lamiéndole la cara. La mortífaga sintió deseos de estrangularle con sus propias manos, de concluir manualmente la misión que su Señor había empezado. Ansiaba la gloria, ser ella quien cumpliera los designios del mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Le había entregado su vida a Voldemort y no iba a permitir que un mocoso arruinara su reinado ahora que estaban tan cerca de conseguirlo. Pero también buscaba venganza, asfixiarlo como si haciéndolo fuera a confesarle lo que había ocurrido minutos antes. Estiró los brazos y los dirigió, tensos como un alambre, hacia el frágil cuello del pequeño.

-¡NO! –aulló Lily, presa de la desesperación.

Pero entonces Harry alzó sus pequeños bracitos en una súplica para que lo tomara en su regazo y el rostro de la mortífaga demudó. En sus ojos apareció el brillo del pánico que le hizo retroceder rápidamente. Lily comprendió enseguida lo que le había hecho recular. Tenía miedo de Harry, tenía miedo de que la tocara y eso le hizo suspirar con alivio. El pánico de Bellatrix podía concederles unos minutos muy valiosos hasta que alguien acudiera a rescatar a su hijo.

Si de veras aquel crío había acabado con un mago como el Señor Tenebroso, ¿qué no podía hacer acaso con ella?, pensó Bella. Lo mejor sería no permitir que la tocara, acercarse lo menos posible.

Olvidando de nuevo que estaba muerta, Lily trató de tomar al niño en sus brazos para protegerlo contra su pecho, pero al intentar abrazarlo sus manos se juntaron en el aire atravesando el minúsculo cuerpo del bebé. Asustada, se giró para encarar a Bellatrix y entonces vio aquel brillo en sus ojos que sólo podía significar una cosa: la mortífaga no iba a darse por vencida. Aquel era el brillo enloquecido que antecedía a las torturas que tantas veces había aplicado a otros magos.

Bellatrix anhelaba una venganza, podía sentirlo. Se respiraba en aquel incómodo silencio que podría haber cortado con un cuchillo, roto tan sólo por su respiración entrecortada y los llantos de su hijo.

Vio que sus ojos se posaban con deleite en ella, en el cuerpo que hacía pocos minutos había abandonado. Estaba caminando en círculos alrededor de él, y sonreía, sonreía maníacamente. Se vio a sí misma fría, pálida, con la piel ligeramente azulada por la vida que poco a poco la abandonaba dejando paso a la muerte.

Bella se acercó y en sus labios se dibujó una mueca peligrosa que poco tenía que ver con una sonrisa.

-Vaya, vaya, mira esto –le oyó decir en voz alta, con fingida dulzura.

Supo que era inútil contestarle, así que se limitó a escuchar con los dientes firmemente apretados y la respiración entrecortada. En el fondo sentía curiosidad por saber cuál sería el siguiente movimiento de la mortífaga ahora que no se atrevía a tocar al pequeño.

-La hermosa Lily, la estúpida y desvalida Lily Potter ya no tiene quién se apiade de ella –continuó mofándose-. Pobrecita, se me parte el corazón. ¿Quién iba a decir que nos encontraríamos de nuevo, Sangre Sucia? ¿Dónde están ahora todos tus valientes amiguitos de la Orden del Fénix? Oh, vaya, estaban demasiado ocupados para venir a rescatarte –afirmó con suavidad, paladeando cada palabra, regodeándose en ellas. –¡Y mírate ahora! Te encuentro muy desmejorada, Evans, ¿qué te ha pasado? –la risa de Bellatrix fue tan ensordecedora que Harry se revolvió en la cuna-. ¡Eres tan patética, Sangre Sucia! De nada te han servido todos estos años luchando estúpidamente contra lo inevitable ¿No es así, Lily? ¿Qué pasa? Ya no sonríes, como lo hacías antes, ¿acaso mi Señor te ha quitado la alegría de _vivir_?

La mortífaga estaba disfrutando como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Tenía el rostro congestionado y podía sentir el tufillo que deja la muerte colándose en sus pulmones. Respiró hondo, paladeando el momento, haciéndolo suyo, olisqueando con regodeo la putrefacción que ya empezaba a actuar en el cuerpo muerto de Lily Potter. Había soñado tantas veces con ese momento… pensó que le hubiera gustado matarla ella misma, cercenar su patética vida con un simple giro de su varita.

Ya era tarde, pero podía disfrutar igualmente, recrearse de ser el único testigo de su caída. Así que siguió hablando en voz alta, enloquecida, personificando a la muerte mientras Harry se desgañitaba en su cuna.

Sus ojos negros se posaron en él y se alegró al comprobar que el niño se había incorporado y ahora estaba observando toda la escena a través de los barrotes. Lily trataba de ahorrarle aquella visión horrorosa tapándole los ojos. Pero era inútil. Hiciera lo que hiciese, no iba a poder privar a su hijo de verla muerta mientras Bellatrix se burlaba de ella.

-Oh, ¿acaso no es adorable? Pobre criaturita huérfana –le dijo a Harry-, debería darte vergüenza, Sangre Sucia. Abandonarlo a su suerte como lo has hecho... Pero eso es lo que hacen las patéticas criaturas como tú: criáis bastardos y luego los dejáis tirados, ¿no es así?

-Aléjate de él, por favor… Te daré lo que quieras, ¡lo que quieras! –estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de que su bebé saliera ileso de aquel enfrentamiento.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora, Lily? Ya no te queda nadie, estás acabada. ¡ACABADA! Ni siquiera tu estúpido hijo ha sido capaz de salvarte. Un chico listo… tan listo que sólo se ha preocupado de salvarse a sí mismo.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

Los llantos de Harry se trasformaron entonces en desvalidos pucheros y Bellatrix quiso premiar su dolor con su maldición favorita.

-¡_Crucio_! –gritó, apuntando el pecho de su madre.

-¡No! –chilló Lily, desesperada.

Su cuerpo sin vida se estremeció en el suelo como si verdaderamente pudiera sentir el dolor que la mortífaga había querido transmitirle. Tal era la rabia e impotencia de Lily, que su alma también pareció sentir los latigazos de su hechizo.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves, pequeño? –se mofó Bella-. Quizá algún día tú también puedas hacerlo…

-Ni lo sueñes, Harry nunca haría eso. Él nunca caerá tan bajo, Bellatrix –repuso Lily-. ¡Déjalo en paz! –insistió.

-Pero veamos qué piensa tu madre. Ya que tú no puedes decírmelo, vamos a preguntarle a ella –Bellatrix se acercó-. Dime, Sangre Sucia, y NO me mientas. ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ? ¿Qué habéis hecho con ÉL? -la ausencia de respuesta pareció enfurecerla aún más-. ¡TE HE DICHO QUE DÓNDE ESTÁ, SUCIA RATA! ¡_CRUCIO_!

-¡Basta! –suplicó Lily, lanzándose con furia contra el cuello de Bellatrix, pero atravesándolo completamente y cayendo al suelo.

Era inútil, completamente inútil. No podía comprender cuál era el motivo por el cual su alma se había separado de su cuerpo si en la práctica era incapaz de socorrer a Harry. Lo único que le restaba era contemplar la escena, tener estómago suficiente para ver cómo Bellatrix se ensañaba con ella en presencia de su hijo. Se agachó, sollozando como una niña pequeña. Le importaba bien poco lo que pudiera hacerle, si decidía desfigurarla o hacer añicos cada extremidad de su cuerpo, pero era demasiado doloroso sentirse inútil y desvalida cuando estaba dispuesta a entregar su alma a cambio de que el niño sobreviviera.

Sin embargo, Bellatrix estaba absolutamente pletórica. Siempre había disfrutado torturando a sus víctimas hasta obligarles a suplicar clemencia y aunque Lily estuviera muerta, no le importaba. Parecía haber encontrado un motivo para seguir torturándola y sabía que nada iba a poder detenerla.

Evans no podía sentir dolor alguno ya, pero su hijo sí. Y aquella era la dulce venganza planeada por la mortífaga: quería que Harry Potter sufriera, quería destrozar el recuerdo de su familia, hacerlo añicos desfigurando a su difunta madre.

Ella misma se encargaría de que el niño no olvidara jamás aquel instante de su vida.

-¿No contestas, pequeña zorra? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato? –insistió, complacida de que Harry siguiera llorando, cada vez con más fuerza-. Tu _mamá_ está hoy muy calladita. ¿Qué dices, Harry? ¿La hacemos hablar? –por toda respuesta el bebé berreó desconsoladamente-. Sí, eso me parecía… _¡Sectumsempra! _

Un rayo chocó contra el cuerpo de Lily y una serie de cortes comenzaron a rajar su mortecina piel, lacerándola como si un cuchillo bien afilado hubiera penetrado en ella. Lily se lanzó de nuevo en vano contra ella, golpeando una y otra vez su espalda con sus puños. Desesperada, se dejó caer sobre el suelo y apartó la mirada para no verlo.

Una sangre azulada, muerta, sin apenas fuerza, comenzó a brotar de su pálida piel. Bellatrix miró absorta aquellos hilos de sangre, sumergiéndose en el placer que le reportaba lacerar su carne. Siempre había sido una bruja guapa, a pesar de ser una Sangre Sucia, eso tenía que reconocerlo. Bellatrix no era tonta, veía cómo la miraba el resto de los magos cada vez que se atusaba la melena o les sonreía. Lily siempre había tenido ese encanto, esa belleza natural capaz de aturdir a brujas y magos. Pero a Bella se le antojó aún más hermosa con aquellas heridas, esos profundos cortes que ella misma le había hecho, marcándola para siempre antes de que su cuerpo descansara bajo tierra. La mortífaga se sentía como si estuviera admirando un cuadro inconcluso que ella misma había terminado, aderezándolo con pequeños detalles que resaltaban su hermosura.

Presa de su esquizofrenia y su locura, admiró el trabajo hecho con profunda satisfacción, como el pintor que concluye una obra maestra tras arduos años de trabajo. Y le resultó una imagen tan conmovedora que no pudo evitar inclinarse sobre ella y pasar suavemente su dedo índice por uno de los cortes, limpiando la sangre con la yema. Unas gotas comenzaron a resbalar por él cuando se lo llevó a la boca y lo chupó, catando su sabor amargo.

-No está mal, Sangre Sucia. Siempre creí que tendríais un gusto más… desagradable.

-No, no, basta, ¡PARA! –rogó Lily, mirándola ahora, incrédula por lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan cruel, tan despiadado?-. ¿Por qué nos haces esto, eh? ¡¿No era suficiente con matarnos?! ¿No era bastante con dejarlo huérfano?

Mientras tanto, la sangre que brotaba de los cortes comenzó a empapar lentamente la camiseta blanca de Lily. Bellatrix la contempló profundamente extasiada, tentada a ir más allá, sólo un poco más. Quería descubrir qué era lo que Snape había visto en ella. O Potter. O todos los magos en general. Quería desvelar el secreto de la belleza de Evans, hacerlo suyo, sólo suyo. Y si algún día tenía ocasión, restregarle a Severus Snape lo que le había hecho a su adorada bruja. Oh, sí, aquello sería perfecto. No se le ocurría un golpe mejor para hacerle pagar el haber sido el favorito de Su Señor. La apuntó con su varita e hizo jirones la camiseta, dejando al descubierto su ropa interior.

-No te atreverás… -afirmó Lily, superada por lo que estaba viendo. Consciente de la crueldad que se desplegaba ante sus ojos, le dio la sensación de que Harry podía oírla porque sus llantos se convirtieron en un grito de desesperación-. Tranquilo, mi vida, tranquilo…

-¡Cierra la boca, criatura impertinente! –le ordenó Bellatrix, apuntándole con su varita, desquiciada por el incesable llanto-. _¡Silencio!_ No querrás despertar a _mamá_, ¿verdad, Harry? –le susurró con fingida dulzura -. Tú eres un niño bueno. No debes molestar a mamá cuando está _durmiendo_.

-¡No le hagas caso, Harry! ¡Grita con todas tus fuerzas! –Lily fue hasta su cuna y trató de agarrarle la manito, aunque el bebé no pudo sentirlo-. Grita, hijo, por favor, grita… –rogó-. Tienes que gritar con todas tus fuerzas para que vengan a salvarte. Haz un esfuerzo, hazlo por mamá. Harry, por favor… –las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas y aterrizaron en el suelo de la moqueta. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por que su hijo pudiera escucharla.

El bebé ciertamente pareció intentarlo, pero el hechizo había hecho sus deberes y sus labios se articulaban sin que de ellos saliera sonido alguno.

Ajena a la presencia de su madre, Bellatrix retomó donde lo había dejado y sus ojos se posaron en su ropa interior. Al verla comprendió que su venganza había adquirido un nuevo matiz. Su cuerpo muerto, completamente a su merced, aquellas curvas femeninas que parecían cinceladas por las manos de un diestro escultor… le resultaron irresistibles. Haciendo un esfuerzo desmedido trató de ignorar las mariposas que cosquilleaban ahora en su estómago.

-Ya veo –dijo, fingiendo una indiferencia que no sentía. Todavía no había terminado con ella-. Potter debía de estar muy contento contigo, Sangre Sucia, muy contento –afirmó al ver su sujetador de encaje-. Ahora entiendo por qué el imbécil de tu marido fue capaz de traicionar a su sangre por alguien tan patético como tú. Pero la hermosa Lily ya no va a poder lucir su belleza nunca más. ¡La belleza no te servirá de nada bajo tierra, estúpida!

Bellatrix se agachó a su lado al tiempo que se mojaba maníacamente los labios con la lengua, catando los últimos restos que había dejado su sangre.

Su mano cubrió por completo uno de sus pechos y Lily empezó a gritar con rabia cuando vio que los masajeaba con suavidad por debajo del sujetador. Su piel todavía estaba caliente y esto hizo que se excitara aún más.

-¿A Potter le gustaba acariciarte así? -le susurró al oído, saboreando cada una de sus palabras, excitada por poder tocarla.

-¡Basta! ¡Ya es suficiente!

–Apuesto a que sí –chupó su oreja con un lametón furioso que la cubrió de arriba abajo.

-¡NO ME TOQUES, ZORRA!

Lily había perdido la paciencia. Su dulzura característica se fue al traste cuando vio que se estaba aprovechando de ella aun muerta. Sintió ganas de matarla, quería asesinarla con sus propias manos, insultarla hasta que la oyera. Pero no podía. No podía, no podía, ¡no podía!

Vio entonces que con la otra mano le acariciaba su vientre desnudo con suavidad, sintiendo la delicadeza de su piel bajo sus dedos. Sus uñas juguetearon momentáneamente sobre ella, trazando círculos concéntricos como si quisiera hacerle cosquillas. Después las clavó en su vientre con toda su fuerza y las arrastró con un movimiento seco hasta donde empezaban sus pechos.

-¿Y esto, Lily? ¿También le gustaba esto? –rió frenéticamente cuando cinco heridas aparecieron en su pálida barriga-. Oh, el pequeño y tierno Harry –se dirigió al niño- ¿Qué crees que diría de esto tu adorado padre?

-Te mataría, zorra loca, eso es lo que haría…

Las manos de Bellatrix acariciaron su cuerpo con suavidad, casi con ternura. Su piel era tan delicada que sintió escalofríos ahora que la sabía suya. No sólo había conseguido que el bebé no perdiera detalle mientras estaba torturando a su madre, sino que ahora le estaba sometiendo a una vejación aún mayor y, contra todo pronóstico, estaba disfrutando realmente con ello. Jamás habría imaginado que una Sangre Sucia pudiera hacerle sentir algo parecido. La corriente de adrenalina, el cosquilleo en su piel al tocar la sedosa carne estéril de Evans, la necesidad de poseer su obra de arte con sus propias manos… Enloqueció momentáneamente con ese desmedido afán de posesión, el control por entero del cuerpo de quien había protagonizado las fantasías de tantos magos. Lily Potter era SUYA, estaba a su merced e iba a hacer con ella lo que le viniera en gana.

-Te gusta, ¿verdad? –preguntó-. ¿VERDAD? ¡Dime que te gusta, zorra ingrata! –chilló, abofeteándola con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡NO!

-¡DÍMELO!

-¡PÚDRETE, BELLATRIX!

-¡ESTÁS AGOTANDO MI PACIENCIA, SANGRE SUCIA! ¡DIME QUE TE GUSTA!

Una y otra vez, Bella abofeteaba a la bruja, cuya cabeza giraba inerte de un lado a otro. Acurrucada en el suelo, Lily se agarró las sienes con las manos y las escondió en su regazo.

-¡Agradece que tenga estómago para tocarte, Sangre Sucia! _¡Crucio!_ –su cuerpo volvió a retorcerse y sus ojos, abiertos sin expresión, miraron al vacío en dirección a Bella-. ¿Qué estás mirando, estúpida? –le preguntó, completamente poseída-. ¡Contéstame, escoria inmunda o haré que te entierren con tu mocoso!

-¡NADA! ¡NO ESTOY MIRANDO NADA! ¡NO ESTOY MIRANDO NADA! –repitió Lily, sollozando, rendida al saberse inútil.

Desde su cuna, Harry Potter no perdía detalle de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Había un rictus de terror en su cara, y Bella pudo sentir el miedo apoderándose del pequeño. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando comprendió que estaba consiguiendo su objetivo. Ninguna tortura podía ser peor que obligar a un hijo a presenciar una humillación semejante. Pero, de pronto, su rostro mutó súbitamente. Sintió asco de sí misma. Como si hubiera despertado de una pesadilla, comprendió que aquel era un comportamiento indigno de ella. Había tocado a una Sangre Sucia, había chupado la sangre de un ser tan vil y rastrero.

Convencida de que todavía podía deshacerse de su sabor, escupió sobre Lily y se incorporó, mirándola desde arriba con macabra superioridad.

-¡La puerta está abierta! ¡Por aquí! –se escucharon unas voces.

-¡AQUÍ! –chilló Lily con desesperación, corriendo para interponerse una vez más entre la cuna y la mortífaga-. ¡ESTAMOS AQUÍ! ¡SOCORRO! ¡Ya vienen, pequeño, ya vienen…!

Los ojos de Bellatrix se abrieron con miedo y su corazón empezó a galopar en su pecho. Estaba sola. En cualquier otro contexto se habría quedado para enfrentarse a los miembros de la Orden, pero su Señor había desaparecido y ya había contradicho sus órdenes entrando en la casa. Oponer resistencia podía ser excesivamente temerario al no saber qué había pasado. Miró hacia la ventana y comprobó que un alero del tejado llegaba hasta ella. Caminó rápidamente y abrió la hoja del cristal bajo la mirada curiosa de Harry. Cuando ya tenía medio cuerpo fuera, la mortífaga reparó en el pequeño y con un giro de su muñeca hizo que recuperara el habla. Sus sollozos comenzaron a llenar de nuevo la habitación.

-No cantes victoria todavía –susurró, entornando los ojos antes de ponerse de nuevo la capucha-. Nos volveremos a ver las caras. Puedes apostar por ello.

Y sin pensárselo dos veces, saltó al tejado, y cerró la ventana.

Derrotada, Lily se dejó caer al suelo, a los pies de la cuna. Agarró con una mano temblorosa los barrotes y pegó a ellos la cabeza mientras dos lágrimas de alivio rodaban por sus sonrojadas mejillas: Harry estaba a salvo.

En el exterior, la sombra de Bellatrix se confundió con la negrura de una noche en la que todos celebrarían con júbilo la muerte de Voldemort. Todos, menos los Potter.


End file.
